


Gentle Sin

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was going to get what he wanted, whether Bruce agreed or not. He’ll come around. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Sin

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is this. I don’t even know. A bunch of word vomit. A hell of a lot shorter than I meant it to be, but oh well. For cornflakepizza and yuekato because they’re the only ones I can think of off the top of my head who dig Brujay, and sort of, half, maybe got me into it. I’m sorry this is shitty my loves. :( Maybe I’ll do better next time. Based off ‘Take Me To Church’ by Hozier because brujay is ALL I THINK ABOUT every time I hear that song, augh.

They always claimed that the truest form of insanity was repeating an action with hopes of a different outcome.

Jason thought he was better than that. Better than something so…petty.

But he realized – no, he always knew, deep in his mind – as he followed Batman across the city, as he laid traps and sabotage that he knew the man would recognize…

He wasn’t.

He was just as bad as all the other losers of the world.

No. He wasn’t. He wasn’t as bad as those boys and girls, pining after an unrequited love. Because his _was_ requited. His was _returned_. Or _would_ be, if the person in question wasn’t a fucking _coward_.

And Jason had been through a lot in his mostly young life. Homelessness, death, resurrection, replacement. But enough was enough.

It was abuse. It was misery. It was _torture_ , that’s what this was. Always had been.

But not anymore.

No more passive. No more hoping he would notice. Jason had wasted too much time waiting. Wasted too much time letting someone else call the shots.

He was going to get what he wanted.

~~

Bruce grit his teeth, tried to ignore the shadow on the roof nearby.

Jason had been pushing the issue lately. Appearing where he shouldn’t be, silently watching from behind that bland red domino mask. Eyes boring into Bruce’s body like he was trying to memorize it.

(And Bruce couldn’t deny looking back. Couldn’t deny exactly what _issue_ Jason was pushing. And if things were different, he would…

Well.

If things were different.)

And Bruce did the only thing he could do. He hid. He ran. He left Dick and Barbara and Bullock and – god, he was _pathetic_ – even _Damian_ to deal with his wayward son. With his wayward…

_Don’t go down that path, Bruce. Just don’t even open that can of worms. It’s not right. It’s not…_

He gulped, turned with a flurry of his cape, and ran away into the Gotham night.

~~

Jason had started this mission because he was angry. He was furious that the _one thing_ he wanted more than _anything_ else had been purposely kept out of his reach for so long.

But now it was funny. Almost… _cute_.

Bruce was so _flustered_ by the attention. By Jason popping up everywhere, reminding him exactly what he could have, exactly what he could _take_.

_I’m right here, Bruce. And no one’s going to stop you._

And without fail, every time, Jason could sense the slight shiver, the slight tremble of Bruce’s body as he forced himself to look away. To ignore his own urges and run.

Jason smirked and followed right behind.

~~

His dreams were always dark. There was never sight. Only sounds – huffs, groans, whispers, whines. Only touch – skin, muscles, thighs, throats. Nails digging into his flesh. Lips trailing down his torso.

He didn’t need to see to know.

“ _Bruce_ …!” A gasp. “Bruce, _I’m_ …!”

Bruce always woke up before the thought – and act – was completed.

~~

Jason always seemed ruthless, the days after those dreams. Always seemed to know of Bruce’s subconscious, and its wants.

He always tried to avoid eye contact then. Always wanted to miss Jason’s gaze. Because when Bruce got it, when their eyes met, Jason would downright leer. Grin like he’d planned everything.

And Bruce would want nothing more than to grab his face and wipe that smirk off of it.

~~

It was months later.

Jason never let up in his chase. Never let Bruce breathe, never let him think about anything else.

(Not like Bruce truly wanted to.)

It had been a long patrol. Exhausting. He’d won a lot, but still had an overall sense of defeat. _Better_ , he thought as he pushed his bedroom door open. _I need to be better. I need to-_

“Howdy, boss.”

Bruce jerked, backing against the wall as his eyes took in the scene before him. Jason, _on his bed_. Legs off the side, leaning back on his elbows. In nothing but his boxers.

“How you doing?”

Jason was smiling, but not harshly. It was still wicked, still mischievous, but softer.

That sensation of defeat grew tenfold. Because there was no way out of this. No way to run from the obvious. Jason got him fair and square, and Bruce was weaker than he ever believed himself to be.

He slowly dropped to his knees. Head bowed and eyes closed.

“What,” He murmured. “What do you want, Jason.”

There was a pause, filled quickly by the patter of bare feet. Suddenly there was a presence in his space, fingers running gently up his arms. Breath along jaw line. “To give you what _you_ want.”

Not a complete lie. Not really. They both wanted it. It was just up for debate who wanted it _more_.

“Take it, B.” Jason hummed, leaning in close as Bruce’s hands came up, clung to his hips, subtlety pushed his waistband lower. Jason continued to run his fingers along Bruce’s shoulders, until he could cup his neck. Bruce finally opened his eyes, glanced up into the half-lidded, near-green ones as he felt more than heard Jason speak. “No one’s going to stop you. I want you to take what you want, and _enjoy_ it.”

Bruce hesitated only for a second, then finished the circuit, slammed their mouths together, and did just that.


End file.
